Z28: anthology (Vol 2)
Núi đá tiên tri Chapter 1 Văn Bình du lịch đến Mỹ với Lily và bị FBI bắt tại khách sạn vì dùng hộ chiếu giả. -------- Suốt mấy tuần nhật bê tha ở Mông Mác với cô đào tóc vàng mà chàng gặp ở Bá Linh sau nhiều năm xa cách, chưa có đêm nào là chàng ngủ được nư mắt. Vả lại, ngủ thế nào được khi bên mình còn có một ngọn lửa nguyên tử, một Lily mà 10 năm vẫn không làm gò má sâu đi, cho lưỡng quyền nhô lên và cho nụ cười kém giết chóc. Chapter 3 Văn Bình đã trải qua nhiều cuộc giải phẫu thẩm mỹ trong cuộc đời gián điệp. Giải phẫu như vậy nhiều khi rất cần, chẳng hạn muốn biến dung mạo của chàng thành một nhân vật nào đó, hoặc sửa một cái mũi, một cái nheo mắt, một hai cái răng để đối phương không còn nhận ra chàng được nữa. Phi tuần vĩnh biệt Giving information about the days Z28 working with OSS in Mediterenean during WW2. Chapter 1 Phải, từ hồi bọn tôi phiêu dạt bên kia trời Âu. Hồi ấy, Văn Bình và tôi là nhân viên OSS. Không phải OSS cạo giấy và mài đũng quần, hoặc lấy tin nhạt phéo trong vùng địch, mà là nhân viên đặc vụ, chuyên nhảy dù xuống giật mìn, ám sát, phục kích, phá lao thất, nghĩa là luôn luôn cọ sát với tử thần. Bịnh liều của Văn Bình có thể được coi là số một trên thế giới. Có lần bọn tôi nghỉ xả hơi ở phía Bắc Anh quốc, đang đêm hắn phỉnh phờ nhân viên bảo vệ căn cứ không quân, lấy phi cơ bay về Luân đôn, giữa lúc bom đạn tơi bời. - Em tin chắc là Văn Bình về Luân đôn để hẹn hò với đàn bà. - Dĩ nhiên. Tật xấu ấy, đến chết, hắn cũng không chừa. Trong cơn mê đắm, hắn quên bẵng là Anh quốc đang ở thời kỳ chiến tranh, một con chim bay trên trời cũng không thoát. Chẳng qua, hắn bị một cô tóc vàng thu hồn. Suýt nữa thì hắn tan xác đêm ấy. Chapter 2 - LES đã nhận đơn của anh chưa ? LES không phải là bí danh của một điệp viên lỗi lạc hoặc một tổ chức gián điệp địch đáng gớm. Mà là tên tắc của một công ty tư nhân mới được thành lập, chuyên kết nạp những hội viên trên thế giới muốn sống lâu như ông Bành Tổ. Sự thật là LES chưa tìm ra thuốc trường sinh bất lão, nhưng tin tưởng trong một tương lai gần, khoa học sẽ tìm ra, nên đề nghị hội viên được ủ lạnh, và đóng thùng để dành, chờ cơ hội thuận tiện sẽ mở ra, và hồi sinh lại. Văn Bình không sợ chết, song lại không thích chết. Chàng thích sống trường sinh bất lão để hưởng lạc thú cuộc đời. Nên với sự đồng ý của ông Hoàng, chàng gởi đơn xin gia nhập hội LES, để sau khi chết, chàng sẽ không phải vào quan tài, mà là nằm trong thùng kim khí, chớ ngày hồi sinh. Văn Bình gật đầu : - Thưa rồi. Tôi là hội viên thứ 2.000 Ông Hoàng nói : - Không riêng gì anh, nhiều nhân viên của sở, trong số có Lê Diệp và Nguyên Hương, đều xon gia nhập. Theo tôi ước lượng, chỉ độ vài năm nữa, khi công luận thế giới bắt đầu hiểu rõ tính chất quan trọng của hàn học , họ sẽ đua nhau gia nhập, và số lượng hội viên sẽ lên tới hànhg chục, hàng trăm triệu. Văn Bình ngắt lời : - Ông sắp mở phòng thí nghiệm hàn học trong Sở phải không ? Ông Hoàng đáp : - Đó là điều dĩ nhiên. CIA đã có từ hai, ba năm nay. RU và KGB cũng vậy. Chúng ta bây giờ mới nghĩ kể cũng không còn sớm nữa. Tuy nhiên, muộn còn hơn không. Như anh đã biết, hàn học là một bộ môn khoa học mới mẻ có rất nhiều triển vọng. Vì nếu cuộc thí nghiệm của bác-sĩ Berdford thành công, đời sống của nhân loại và thế-giới sẽ hoàn toàn đổi khác. Nếu con người đã chết có thể sống lại thì chẳng bao lâu nữa, trái đất này sẽ đầy ứ, hàng ngàn vấn-đề phức tạp được đặt ra, người ta bắt buộc sẽ phải di dân lên các hành tinh trong vũ-trụ hệ. Riêng các lãnh-tụ cộng-sản lại quan tâm đến hàn học hơn mọi thành phần khác. Vì như vậy, họ có điều kiện sống mãi, sống mãi không bao giờ chết. Theo tin riêng của tôi, RU và KGB đã đổ hàng ngàn triệu đô-la vào các phòng nghiên cứu hàn học. Tôi cũng muốn chi phí rộng rãi như họ, nhưng đáng tiếc là không có tiền, chưa có tiền... Hiểu ý, Văn Bình cất tiếng: - Ông cần bao nhiêu? - Trên địa-hạt thí-nghiệm tân tiến, thì bao nhiêu cũng không đủ, giống như muối bỏ biển vậy. Nhưng nghèo ra cũng phải có từ 5 đến 10 triệu đô-la. - Ông vay CIA chưa? - Rồi. Anh là người gần gũi tôi, và biết rõ công cuộc kín đáo của tôi hơn ai hết chắc không lạ gì những khó khăn về vay mượn. Dĩ nhiên, tôi ngỏ lời là họ cho vay ngay, nhưng vay thì phải trả, chúng ta không thể ăn quịt. Nhưng anh nghĩ coi, nước Việt-Nam đói rách này kiếm đâu ra tiến để lấp khoảng trống 10 triệu đô-la nghĩa là sấp xí một tỉ rưỡi bạc. Mới chi 5, 10 triệu bạc, mà họ còn nói lên, nói xuống, đòi gửi phái đoàn đến xem xèt sổ sách, huống hồ ... Đối với một tổ-chức điệp báo nhược tiểu như như chúng ta chỉ có một lối thoát duy nhất. Mà lối thoát duy nhất nầy, anh đã biết, vì trong quá khứ, anh đã thí-nghiệm nhiều lần. - Thưa ông nghĩa là ta sẽ làm thuê ... để trả tiền. - Đúng. (1) LES là Life Extension Society (Hội Trường Sinh) do Ev Cooper sáng lập, hiện có nhiều phân cuộc trên khắp nước Mỹ, và có 35 đại diện trên khắp thế giới, với nhiệm vụ chỉ dẫn công luận về phương pháp ướp lạnh sau khi chết. (2) Tính đến tháng 2-1967, con số hội viên của hội LES mới là 700 người. (3) Hàn học là Cryogenics (tiếng Anh), khoa học nghiên cứu sự sống ở độ lạnh rất thấp (đúng ra Cryobiology mới là hàn học, Cryogenics là hàn sinh học, song tác giả xin đơn giản hóa để dễ hiểu). Tại Mỹ, có một hội nghiên cứu hàn học, mệnh danh là Cryogenics Society of California. Chapter 3 Triệu Dung kéo tấm bạt sang bên. Chiếc phi cơ thon, mũi nhọn, sơn bạc óng ánh hiện ra như trong chuyện thần thoại. Thấy trên thân phi cơ có những lỗ tròn gắn ống kính nhiều màu khác nhau, Văn Bình hỏi: - Máy ảnh, phải không anh? Hạm trưởng đáp: - Những ống kính này là bộ phận bí mật nhất của phi cơ lên thẳng, còn bí mât gấp chục lần động cơ nữa. Động cơ VTOL đã được khoa học hàng không thế giới hiện nay liệt vào loại tối mật, thì các anh cũng đủ biết những ống kính đó đáng giá đến đâu. Thật vậy, sau 4 năm thí nghiệm, ngày đêm không nghỉ, hơn một tỉ đô-la được quăng ra cửa sổ, chúng ta mới tìm ra một số máy móc kỳ dị đặt sau ống kính tròn. Một số là ống kính nhiếp ảnh. Triệu Dung ngạc nhiên: - Quái lạ, phi cơ không bay cao như U-2 hoặc như vệ tinh nhân tạo thì cần gì máy ảnh bén nhạy? Hạm trưởng cười: - Thoạt đầu, tôi cũng băng khuăng như anh và các nhà bác học cũng cười như tôi đang cười hiện giờ. Đây không phải là máy ảnh thông thường đâu, mà là máy ảnh chụp ngầm dưới đất. Phần lớn, cuộc chiến tranh du kích hiện tại ở Việt Nam và trong tương lai tại Viễn-Đông. Phi-châu hoặc Nam-Mỹ đều diễn ra trong các địa đạo. Nói cách khác, du kích chiến dưới thời đại trực thăng vận thần tốc phải đổi thành điạ hạ chiến. Khi công đồn, du kích quân thường di chuyển tới gần mục phiêu bằng đường hầm. Súng đại bác cũng giấu dưới hầm, để phòng phi cơ khám phá. Và quan trọng nhất là bộ chỉ huy, kho chứa lương thực, quân trang của du kích cũng đặt dưới hầm. Chiến thuật địa hạ này đã làm giảm rất nhiều hiệu năng của các cuộc pháo kích và không tập. Từ lâu, khoa học dã tìm ra phương pháp chụp hình xuyên qua mặt đất. Tuy nhiên, phương pháp này còn quá thô sơ. Những ống kính màu đỏ trên phi cơ VTOL là bộ phận nhiếp ảnh đầu tiên trên thế giới có thể nhìn xuyên qua từ 5 tới 15 thước bề sâu, và chụp lại khá rõ ràng, cũng rõ ràng như chúng tá chụp ảnh nhá nhem tối bằng phim nhựa bắt nhanh 400 ASA. Nghĩa là lái chiếc VTOL này trên không phận căn cứ bí mật của địch, chúng ta có thể thấy rõ du kích quân đang ăn, ngủ dưới hầm. Ở độ cao 300 thước, phi cơ có thể thấy rõ đồng hồ đeo tay dưới hầm chỉ mấy giờ, mấy phút nữa. Phương pháp nhiếp ảnh tồi tân kỳ lạ này sẽ là đòn chí tử đánh vào mật khu du kích... Chapter 4 Đó là hoa Trinh Nữ. Thứ hoa Trinh Nữ mọc hoang, sồng bằng ong, bướm khờ dại. Ban đêm, hoa khép lại như cô gái đang xuân chưa nếm mùi vị đàn ông. Nhưng đến khi những tia nắng đầu tiên của rạng đông chiếu xuống, những nàng bướm ngu ngốc ngửi mùi vị hoa thơm ngát, bay tới đậu, hoa từ từ khép lại. Nghề gián điệp cũng như cụm hoa Trinh Nữ trong rừng thẳm nhiệt đới: bề ngoài ngọt ngào, khả ái, nhưng bên trong chứa đầy thuốc độc, đụng vào là mất mạng. ------- Con chó không sủa nữa. Bây giờ, nó nằm mọp trên cát bỏng và tru lên một hồi dài não nùng. Văn Bình đã nghe chó tru ban đêm dưới trăng xuông bên bờ tre kẽo kẹt. Ông già, bà cả nói rằng chó tru như vậy là trong vùng có ma. Văn Bình hỏi mẹ thì bà lắc đầu không đáp. Cha chàng là nhà thiện xạ, quen với tính nết loài chó, nên không tin là chó tru báo hiệu ma quỷ. Ông bế Văn Bình lên đùi rồi thủ thỉ: - Lớn lên, con sẽ sinh sống bằng nghề bắn thú như cha. Con sẽ hiểu rằng không phải bỗng dưng mà chó tru, nhất là con chó tinh khôn. Nó tru vì bị bịnh hoạn hoặc trời sắp nổi cơn giông hoặc tâm thần nó đang bị giằng xé vì mộtnguyên nhân nào đó... Lớn lên, Văn Bình thường nghe cha chàng nhắc lại nhiều lần bài học sơ đẳng về nghệ thuật nuôi chó. Cho nên, khi nghe con chow-chow tru lên, chàng băn khoăn, song mừng thầm. Băn khoăn vì không biết đối phương ở đâu. Song mừng thầm vì biết chắc là con chó sẽ dẫn chàng đến nơi đối phương ẩn nấp. Chapter 6 Vậy mà địch vẫn tìm cách phá hoại được... Trái bom cực mạnh gài ở bụng phi cơ làm khi đáp xuống bị nổ tan tành... - Đó là chi tiết tôi muốn thảo luận lại với anh. Như anh đã biết, Như Luyến tới pháo đài ZZ với nhiệm vụ hoàn thành thí nghiệm hai chiến cụ đặc biệt, phi cơ VTOL và tiềm thủy đĩnh bỏ túi. Ngoài ra, nàng còn thí nghiệm một võ khí khác nữa, kích thước bé nhỏ, song tầm quan trọng rất lớn lao. Tôi muốn nói đến máy tìm bom. - Máy tìm bom? - Phải, máy tìm bom. Anh đừng bĩu môi vội. Từ nhiều năm nay, người ta đã chế ra máy tìm bom, song đó mới là những dụng cụ dó mìn tầm thường. - Gần đầy, Hoa-Kỳ vừa chế tạo một dụng cụ tân tiến và nhạy cảm gấp chục lần. Trong hao hao như công-tơ tìm tia phóng xạ Geiger, nơi nào giấu bom, mìn, chỉ lia máy bên trên là kim đồng hồ chạy loạn xạ, và phát ra âm thanh rè rè... - Đồng ý. Nhưng loại máy được chế tạo chưa đạt tới mức tinh vi. Máy tìm bom mà Như Luyến đang thí nghiệm không những nghe được tiếng tích tắc nhỏ của bộ phận đồng hồ gài trong bom, lại còn nhìn thấy được nó, anh nhớ chưa, nhìn thấy được bom và mìn xuyên qua gỗ, lát-tích, đất, đá hoặc kim khí bao bọc nữa. - Trời ơi ! - À, bây giờ anh mới chịu ngạc nhiên. Anh ngạc nhiên là phải. Có thể nói chưa có dụng cụ nào lại tối tân bằng dụng cụ của Như Luyến . Tối tân vì nó nhạy cảm đã đành, nó còn tối tân ở điểm có thể bỏ gọn trong cái xắc tay phụ nữ nữa. - Và Như Luyến đi đâu cũng cất trong xắc tay? - Đúng. Giả sử nàng có mặt trên chuyến phi cơ Convair bị gài bom, nàng phải khám phá ra ngay. Trái bom ghê gớm có thể nằm yên từ đảo Hoàng sa vể đến mẫu hạm là vì Như Luyến không có mặt trên phi cơ. ---------- Đối với Văn Bình cũng như Triệu Dung, Ý là một quốc gia gợi cảm, vì bà vợ thứ nhất (cũng là cuối cùng) của ông Hoàng, tổng giám đốc, đã sinh tại Ý. Ý còn là nơi có nhiều món ăn ngon, nhiều cô gái đẹp, ngoan ngoãn và trung thành. -------- - Hà hà, chết đuối sao được... Anh chỉ phải nhảy xuống, bơi 100 mét là đến nơi. Tôi nghe nói anh là quán quân bơi lội... Giá anh không biết bơi cũng không sao, mực nước không lấy gì làm sâu. Chỗ sâu lắm chỉ có một thước ba... mà anh lại cao thước bảy. ----------- Tôi cần báovanh biết rằng cái đồng hồ tay của tôi là dây liên lạc với pháo đài nổi ZZ và văn phòng chỉ huy của ông Hoàng. Cho đến phút này , đồng hồ vẫn còn chạy và còn tiếp tục chạy trong 48 tiếng đồng hồ nữa, vì như anh đã biết, kỹ thuật viễn thông tình báo ngày nay đã dùng pin bằng Cadmium và nhưng transistor nhỏ hơn sợi tóc . ---- Hừ, nhân danh đại tá điệp báo mà anh không biết rằng hiện nay ngườI ta đã chế ra nhiều dụng cụ có thể nghe rõ những cuộc nói chuyện thầm thì xa hàng 20, 30 thước và xuyên qua tường dày. Âm thanh còn xuyên qua được bê-tông cốt sắt, huống hồ tường khu nhà này chỉ bằng tôn mỏng, máy điện thoại lại để rất gần... Buôn súng lậu Chapter 2 - Tất anh biết kế hoạch đặt trạm tiếp vận vô tuyến truyền hình trên không trung ? - Thưa biết. Trạm tiếp vận này đứng im trên không trung, cách mặt đất 20 cây số, nhờ cánh quạt quay tít. Sở dĩ vệ tinh nhân tạo có thể đứng nguyên 1 chỗ vì trên độ cao, số thời gian vệ tinh dùng để quay chung quanh trái đất cũng bằng thời gian quay của trái đất. Nhờ trạm tiếp vận ở độ cao, khắp nơi trên trái đất đều có thể theo dõi 1 chương trình vô tuyến truyền hình. - Anh nói rất đúng. Còn ở độ cao hơn nữa, vào khoảng 10.000 cây số người ta sẽ đặt cái gì ? - 10.000 cây số, thưa ông ? Chắc hẳn là vệ tinh dùng làm căn cứ bắc cầu giữa quả đất và mặt trăng. - Đúng. - Câu chuyện vệ tinh dùng để chinh phục chị Hằng ăn nhập gì với công tác của tôi đâu ? Không lẽ trên chín từng mây cũng có gián điệp ăn cắp tài liệu như ở dưới đất ? Ông Hoàng đổi sắc mặt, nghiêm nghị : - Anh đợi tôi nói nốt. Đó là chính là đầu mối của công tác tôi định trao anh hôm nay. Vì hiện nay 2 phe cộng sản và tự do đang xúc tiến công cuộc thiết lập trạm bắc cầu trên thượng tầng không khí. Văn Bình ngắt lời : - Không gian bao la vô tận, cần gì phải tranh giành nhau ở dưới đất ? Theo chỗ tôi biết, vệ tinh bắc cầu còn có 1 lợi ích khác cho nhân loại, đó là lập thành đài quan sát thời tiết. Nhờ đài quan sát này, người ta có thể tiên đoán thời tiết cho mọi vùng trên quả cầu, 2 tháng trước. - Anh nói đúng, nhưng anh hãy xếp kiến thức khí tượng của anh lại. Chúng ta làm gián điệp, không phải là nhà khí tượng. - Tôi vẫn nhớ. Vì vậy, tôi vừa nói với ông là danh từ chuyên môn vệ tinh làm tôi chán tai. - Rồi anh sẽ không chán tai, vì tôi sẽ nói 1 điều mới mẻ. Anh đã nghe nói về 1 phát minh ghê gớm gọi là " tia sáng giết người " chưa ? - Thưa rồi. Tia sáng vô hình này chiếu vào đâu, nơi đó người bị chết, cây cỏ, mùa màng bị diệt. Tai họa của nó còn khủng khiếp hơn vũ khí nguyên tử. - Phải. Vì dùng vũ khí nguyên tử còn phải nhắm bắn. Vả lại, nếu có phi đạn nguyên tử lại có phi thuyền tự động tìm phi đạn trên không trung để tiêu diệt trước khi tới mục phiêu. Tia sáng giết người lại khác hẳn. Lúc sử dụng, không ai biết được mà đề phòng. Dầu có biết trước cũng không thể chống lại. Tia sáng giết người trở thành võ khí tuyệt đối nếu từ vệ tinh trên cao chiếu xuống. Văn Bình buột miệng : - À, tôi hiểu rồi. Ông Hoàng tủm tỉm : - Anh vẫn chưa hiểu hết đâu. Có tia sáng giết người, có trạm không trung vẫn chưa đủ. Vì còn cần năng lượng để chạy máy. Gửi nhiên liệu hàng trăm tấn lên không gian không phải dễ. Ngoài ra, phải gửi nhiên liệu hết năm này qua tháng khác để tiếp tế cho vệ tinh bay lơ lửng trên cao. Nhưng 1 số bác học trên thế giới đã tìm ra. Đó là gửi năng lượng lên vệ tinh bằng vô tuyến điện. Văn Bình há hốc miệng, kinh ngạc. Ông Hoàng thản nhiên tiếp : - Năng lượng dưới đất được phóng lên không trung cho vệ tinh chạy máy bằng các máy phóng radar. Nóng ruột, Văn Bình hỏi : - RU vừa đánh cắp tài liệu về tia sáng giết người, và về radar phóng năng lượng cho vệ tinh, phải không thưa ông? Ông Hoàng cười : - Chưa đâu. Vì những phát minh này còn ở trong tình trạng thí nghiệm. Tuy nhiên, các nhà bác học của ta vừa hoàn thành công cuộc thí nghiệm về việc radar phóng năng lượng tiếp tế cho vệ tinh. 1 hội nghị gồm các nhà bác học tên tuổi của thế giới tự do vừa họp xong để trao đổi kinh nghiệm. Những kinh nghiệm này được chuyển cho 1 nhóm bác học của ta khai thác và đúc kết. Đây là thời kỳ quan trọng nhất, mọi biện pháp an ninh, bảo mật, được thi hành chu đáo. Không ai có thể tin tài liệu bị lộ. Sự thật là địch đã đánh cắp. Thể_loại:Z28